


elsewhere

by Flavortext



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Major episode 28 spoilers, Other, So that episode sure happened, idk what the canon timeline was and i cannot emotionally handle relistening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25488595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flavortext/pseuds/Flavortext
Summary: A klaxon blares on Icebreaker prime. Rain pours down on the streets of the city. Valence doesn't actually know how to fix a space ship.
Relationships: Kal'mera Broun/Valence
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	elsewhere

**Author's Note:**

> that episode hurt me in so many ways I love this show
> 
> EDIT: apologies for my previous method of tagging and for any spoilers I caused. This fic contains mentions of Major character death.

Broun whoops with joy as the readout on their screen flashes green. The ship’s lights around them flicker once and power on, a soft glow to add to the work lights they’ve set up. Outside, the storm rages, the warehouse shuddering a little with the worst of the wind. Broun is grinning ear to ear as they turn to Valence. 

“It’s working?” They ask, straightening up from where they’ve been bent over an open panel. They look at the screen in Broun’s hands and their mouth twitches into a smile. 

“It is. I mean- I still need that filter- and I want to replace that iffy wire we found- but, life support and everything functions fine.” Broun feels breathless. Valence sets the screwdriver they’re holding down, shaking out the sleeves of their robe, and turns back to Broun. 

“I... I’m glad.” They’re looking straight at them, the shifting of their gas form just visible behind the eyes of their mask. Broun bites their lip. 

“Thank you so much, I... We’re even now.” Broun reaches out and rests a hand on Valence’s shoulder. 

“Is it selfish to be glad you can’t leave just yet?” Valence asks quietly. Broun lets out a little breath.

“You can’t get rid of me that easy.” They say, letting their hand fall. Valence chuckles, stepping in a little closer but turning to face the ship.

“What are you going to name it?” They ask. Broun focuses a moment too long on the point where their shoulders touch. 

“I’m gonna have to sleep on that.” They answer, shrugging and looking out towards the storm, visible through a row of dingy windows that shake in the wind. Valence looks that way too, wincing a little. 

“We probably shouldn’t go back until that passes, huh.” They say with a frown. 

“Probably.” Broun looks back over at them, glances at the ship. 

“I don’t need a bed to sleep, I can hole up somewhere out of the way. I’m sure you’re tired.” Valence says quickly. Broun looks them in the eye. 

“I’m tired of being pissy at you. You got me my spaceship.” They say bluntly. They reach out and snag Valence’s hand this time. Valence’s eyes go a little wide. 

“I-” Something within their robes starts beeping loudly. Valence startles, pulling their hand away and fumbling through their pockets. They pull out a little communication device and stare at it for a moment, ears flat to their head. 

“What’s wrong?” Broun asks, worried. Valence goes stiff. 

“I- I have to get back to the ship. Something happened.” Their voice is cold. Broun flinches away a bit. 

“Oh... Okay, let’s go.” They turn to look for their bag, but Valence stops them, a hand on their arm. 

“It’s not safe. I’ll go. I trust...” They gesture at their body vaguely. “I trust your handiwork. I don't want you to get hurt, and we’ve barely secured the city as it is.” They’re right, which Broun hates. Their body can withstand a storm like this, Broun knows because they  _ built _ it. Broun themself is bruised and tired.

They can also sense the panic radiating off Valence in waves. 

“Okay. Go.” They ball their fists up and step back a little. Valence frowns, but their device beeps again loudly and they curse. 

“I’ll send word as soon as I’m on Icebreaker, and I’ll send- I’ll send Milli to come get you if we need you. I think this is more a me kind of emergency though.” They stuff the little box back into their pocket and secure their gun holster back around their waist. 

“Can you at least tell me what it is?” Broun asks, crossing their arms. Valence deflates a little.

“Guards- guards saw Gur fall off the side of the ship. Gur and Clementine Kesh.” Valence pulls their robes tighter up around their shoulders. “They’re fishing the bodies up now.” They say coldly. Broun shivers. 

“Fuck.” They say softly. 

“Yeah. Fuck.” Valence touches their arm, cold fingers squeezing a little. 

“Be safe.” Broun almost whispers. Valence nods, shifts back on their heels a little and then leans in, presses the cold nose of their mask to Broun’s cheek, and then steps away out of their reach quickly, nodding once and setting off in a swirl of fabric for the bolted door. There’s a strong blast of cold as it opens, and then another as it shuts behind them, the echo of grating steel mixing with a roll of thunder. Broun leans back against a support beam of their ship.  _ Their ship. _ Lightning illuminates the warehouse brightly for a moment, and Broun counts the seconds before the thunder. They sigh, touch their cheek softly, and grab their bag, pressing a button to raise the exterior bridge of their ship. Inside, the sound of the storm all but disappears. Broun stalks to the small quarters, dumps their bag on the unmade bed, a shitty flimsy mattress they’ll need to replace, and sits up against a wall. They pull out their own communication device and rest it on their knees, and wait. 

**Author's Note:**

> I might write a sequel to this I have an idea but,, for now have this little unbetta'd tidbit <3  
> Also Sylvia confirmed it's "Milli" not "Millie" on twitter and I respect her but it feels so weird to write....


End file.
